Pups & The Satanic Cult
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A group of Satanists called Satan's Sons kidnap Noelle planning to use her as a human sacrifice. Where will the ritual be held & will Noelle be saved in time?


**PUPS & THE SATANIC CULT **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon. School had just finished & everyone in Adventure Bay was going about doing their own thing. As usual Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. As they walked there they felt the warmth of the sun against their bodies. It was a lovely feeling being out in the sun during such nice weather.

"I like this type of weather. Feeling the warm air against my fur is like having a dry bath. That's how lovely it is" said Angel as she smiled happily.

"Agreed. It's the type of weather that makes you want to spend the day at the beach or park. I definitely prefer this sort of weather over anything else" said Elias in a cheerful voice.

"Me too. I can't wait to get to the Lookout & play with Ryder & the pups. We're all going to have so much fun together" said Kelly with an excited smile.

"What do you think we'll be doing this afternoon?" asked Angel in a curious tone.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there" said Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Whatever it is it'll be fantastic. There's no other way I'd rather spend the afternoon with you guys" said Kelly as she smiled warmly. Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were waiting for them.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" asked Angel in an eager voice.

"It was good. How was school?" asked Chase as he excitedly wagged his tail.

"It was OK. Nothing eventful happened" said Elias.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that everything's going well at school" said Marshall with a smile of satisfaction.

"Anyways what do you guys want to do?" asked Kelly with curiosity in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could go to Mr Porter's for a bite to eat" said Ryder.

"Good idea. I'd love to have something from his restaurant" said Rocky in an eager voice.

"Me too. Nobody makes better food than him" said Rubble as he licked his lips.

"Let's go. I can hear the food calling to us" said Skye as she flipped in excitement.

"To Mr Porter's we go" said Zuma as he & the others walked towards Mr Porter's restaurant. Their mouths started to water as they imagined feasting on Mr Porter's delicious range of meals, snacks & treats. It was generally believed that he made the best food in town & everybody always enjoyed having a bite to eat at his restaurant. Once everyone arrived they saw Alex playing with Andy & Seth. Judith sat nearby holding Noelle while watching the boys play.

"Hi guys. How are you?" asked Alex in an enthusiastic voice.

"We're good. How has your day been?" asked Elias.

"It's been good. How has your day been?" asked Andy as he smiled curiously.

"It's been good. What are you all doing now?" asked Kelly.

"We're playing fruit bowls. The aim is to roll the oranges & get them as close to the banana as possible" said Seth.

"Sounds like fun. Are Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy inside?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. Courtney, Timothy we have other customers" said Judith as she put Noelle on her lap.

"Coming" said Courtney as she & Timothy came outside. They smiled warmly at everyone as they prepared to take their orders.

"Good afternoon everyone. What can we get for you today?" asked Timothy.

"I'd like a burger with BBQ sauce & lettuce, a side of wedges & a glass of lemonade please" said Elias.

"I'll have a mini cheese pizza & a glass of cola" said Kelly.

"I'm going to order a taco with salsa, lettuce, cheese & tomato with a glass of chocolate milk" said Ryder.

"Today's special for the pups is chicken in pepper sauce. Is that what you'd like to have pups?" asked Courtney.

"Yes please" said the pups as they smiled eagerly.

"OK. Your food will be ready soon" said Timothy as Courtney & himself went back inside to relay the orders to Mr Porter. Elias, Kelly & Ryder decided to play fruit bowls with Alex, Andy & Seth. They all took turns rolling their oranges as close to the banana as possible. Judith & Noelle sat & watched them play smiling excitedly.

"That looks fun doesn't it Noelle? I bet you'd enjoy that game if you were old enough to play" said Judith as she gently bounced Noelle up & down on her lap. Noelle giggled while speaking gibberish. She was having fun with Judith & liked to be bounced on her lap. Everyone was so focused on their games that none of them noticed a teenage boy standing a short distance away watching them. The boy wore a long black hooded cloak over a black shirt, black pants & black shoes. He wore a necklace with a pentagram pendant hanging from it. The boy's name was Trey Veldin. He was a 17-year-old boy who was part of a Satanic cult called Satan's Sons. All the members of the cult were boys & men in their teens & 20's. The leader of the cult was a 19-year-old boy named Henry Donovan. He formed the group while in high school & over time his cult grew to 12 members. The youngest current member was a 13-year-old boy & the oldest was a 24-year-old man. Earlier that day Henry had told his followers that Satan had ordered them to find a child to use as a human sacrifice. The ritual was to be held that night once a sacrifice had been found. All the followers of the cult had spent hours looking around town trying to find a suitable sacrifice. As Trey watched everyone at Mr Porter's restaurant he spotted Noelle. Almost immediately he decided she'd be the perfect sacrifice for the ritual.

" _Having a baby as a human sacrifice is perfect. Satan will be pleased to have us deliver the child to him tonight. We'll be rewarded greatly for our loyalty. Once the timing is right I shall take that infant to deliver for sacrifice to Satan. For now, I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't slip away"_ thought Trey as he smiled in an evil & sadistic manner before hiding nearby while continuing to watch Noelle. Nothing gave him more of a thrill than performing human sacrifices. The adrenaline rush that he felt from carrying out these kinds of rituals were intensely satisfying & it was a feeling he couldn't get from anything else. Soon Courtney & Timothy returned outside & served everyone their food.

"Here's your food guys. Enjoy" said Courtney as she served the pups their chicken in pepper sauce.

"Bon Appetit" said Timothy as he served Elias, Kelly & Ryder their food. As soon as their food was placed in front of them everyone tucked in. The pups' chicken had a chewy & firm texture & the pepper sauce gave it a burst of flavour that they savoured with every bite. Elias' burger had a variety of flavours that felt like a party had been thrown in his mouth. The wedges were salted perfectly & had a nice firm texture & the lemonade was refreshing & sweet. Kelly's cheese pizza had a good consistency & tasted perfect with the cola also tasting nice & refreshing. Ryder's taco was also a burst of different flavours with a mix of hard & soft textures & different tastes that were enjoyable. The chocolate milk was creamy & smooth which made it a delight to consume. Everyone was satisfied with their meals. Soon Courtney & Timothy came back & cleared up the dirty dishware.

"Looks like you all enjoyed your food" said Courtney as she smiled happily.

"Mr Porter will be pleased to know that you enjoyed what you ate" said Timothy in a confident voice.

"It was delicious. He makes the best food in town" said Elias with a smile of satisfaction.

"Indeed, he does. Nobody else can make food that good" said Kelly.

"Thanks for the meal. See you all later" said Ryder as he & the others left the restaurant.

"Bye guys. Enjoy the rest of your day" said Judith as she, Timothy & the Nolan siblings smiled & waved to the others as they left. Trey continued watching Noelle from his hiding spot. He was waiting for a chance to snatch Noelle & take her away without being seen.

"Sooner or later I'll find an opportunity. The moment they let their guards down the baby is mine. Nothing will stop me from using her for the sacrifice" said Trey as he chuckled in a sinister manner. The thought of sacrificing a baby to Satan made him feel happy. To him Satan was like a father figure that nobody else could compare to. A few hours later Mr Porter closed his restaurant for the day. Judith, Timothy & the Nolan siblings all headed home as Trey followed them unnoticed. He made sure to keep out of site as he focused on Noelle.

"These idiots are leading me right to their home. Soon that baby will be in my hands ready to be delivered to Satan. I can't wait to get the ritual started" said Trey as he continued to stalk the Nolan siblings. Once Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth got home Courtney took Noelle to her room. She put Noelle in her crib so that she could have a nap before dinner.

"Once you have a rest you'll be feeling a lot better. Sweet dreams Noelle" said Courtney as she smiled warmly & kissed Noelle on the forehead before tucking her in. After placing Noelle in her crib Courtney closed the door to her room & went into the kitchen to make dinner. Andy & Seth were in the living room trying to find something to watch on TV.

"Guys make sure the volume isn't too loud. I just put Noelle down for a nap" said Courtney.

"OK. Are you making dinner now?" asked Andy in a curious manner.

"Yes. After we eat I'll be checking on your schoolwork to make sure you've done everything for the day" said Courtney.

"Whatever" said Seth as he rolled his eyes. He didn't really care much about his schoolwork which often put him at odds with Courtney. Even after reminding him time & time again that getting an education was important Courtney still felt like Seth wasn't taking things seriously enough. Nonetheless she did her best to stay patient with him regardless of his stubborn attitude. Outside Trey lurked around the house. He looked in every window trying to see if he could spot Noelle. After a few minutes he saw her in her crib.

"That foolish girl needs to be more careful leaving her siblings by themselves. Once the baby falls asleep she's mine. Soon our sacrifice to Satan will be ready" said Trey as he waited for Noelle to fall asleep. 15 minutes later he peeked through her window & saw that Noelle was asleep. He then crept around to the laundry door & let himself in. He made sure to be as quiet as possible as he crept to Noelle's room. After making it there without drawing attention from Andy, Courtney & Seth Trey picked Noelle up & proceeded to creep back outside the same way he came in. Soon he was outside with Noelle still fast asleep in his arms. Andy, Courtney & Seth hadn't heard or seen anything meaning they were completely unaware of Noelle's abduction. Trey ran off with Noelle as he headed towards the Satan's Sons' hideout.

"Perfect. Everything is going down as it should. Soon Satan will have this child delivered to him. Watching the sacrifice will give me the most intense feeling of satisfaction ever" said Trey as he continued running towards the hideout. He made sure nobody saw him with Noelle by concealing her under his cloak. Soon he reached the hideout. It was an abandoned shack in the woods near the camping grounds that the Satan's Sons had claimed for themselves. The shack had been their home ever since they found it & they all lived together as if they were a family. Trey went straight inside where the other cult members were waiting.

"How did the search go Trey?" asked Henry.

"It was excellent. I found a sacrifice. Here she is" said Trey as he smiled & revealed Noelle. The other cult members also smiled having become satisfied that they were able to find a sacrifice.

"Well done Trey. Put her in the pentagram. We'll begin the ritual soon" said Henry as he smiled excitedly. Having Noelle as a sacrifice pleased him & he knew that Satan would greatly appreciate having her delivered to him. Noelle was placed in the pentagram that had been marked on the floor. After she was put down the cult members lit candles & placed them around the pentagram in a circle. Henry stood up & addressed them all.

"Brothers tonight we shall deliver this child as a sacrifice to Satan. Before we do so we must eat our sacrificial dinner. After the meal has been consumed the ritual shall commence" said Henry.

All the cult members proceeded to sit at the table where a pot of birds & rodents had been placed. They were all still alive & were desperately trying to escape the pot, but the lid had been tightly secured to prevent them from escaping. Henry put the pot in the oven & turned it on.

"Soon our feast will be ready. In the meantime, we wait" said Henry.

The Satan's sons sat at the table & waited for their dinner to finish cooking. Back at the Nolan household Courtney had finished cooking dinner. She turned off all the appliances & served up some soup for herself & her siblings. The soup was chicken flavoured & contained chicken pieces & noodles in it. The delightful aroma it gave off was something that made Courtney feel euphoric. Her entire respiratory system had become intoxicated with the soup's heavenly scent. She proceeded to place the bowls on the kitchen table before calling out to Andy & Seth.

"Guys dinner's ready" said Courtney.

"What are we having?" asked Andy.

"Chicken noodle soup" Said Courtney.

"Yum. I can't wait to dig in" said Seth as he licked his lips.

"I better wake Noelle up. I'll be right back" said Courtney as she went to Noelle's room. When she opened the door & stepped inside She quickly noticed that Noelle wasn't in her crib. Courtney checked the closet, under the crib & inside the drawers but she didn't see Noelle anywhere.

"That's odd. There's no way Noelle could've possibly gotten out of her crib. Something's not right about this" said Courtney as she double checked the room to see if there were any places Noelle could've hidden that she might've missed. Ultimately, she didn't find Noelle anywhere. The window was locked shut & hadn't been damaged or tampered with in any way meaning Noelle couldn't have gotten outside that way. Panic set in as Courtney returned to the dining room.

"Have you guys seen Noelle?" asked Courtney in a worried voice.

"Not since we got home. Why do you ask?" asked Andy as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She's not in her room & I don't know where she's gone. Help me look for her" said Courtney as she shook in fear.

"That's unusual. I hope she's OK wherever she is" said Seth as Andy, Courtney & himself began searching through the house for Noelle. They called out for her as they checked every room & looked in every cupboard, under every bed & behind any furniture. Despite their best efforts they didn't find Noelle anywhere.

"What the hell happened to her? I'm really starting to freak out right now" said Courtney as she began feeling sick to her stomach.

"What do we do now?" asked Andy in an uncertain tone.

"Let's ask if Judith & Timothy have seen her" said Seth as he went outside & headed next door. Andy & Courtney joined him as they frantically knocked on the front door. Judith answered moments later.

"Hello kids. What can I do for you?" asked Judith in a polite manner.

"Have you seen Noelle anywhere?" asked Andy.

"Not since we came home from Mr Porter's. Isn't she in your house?" asked Judith in a confused voice.

"We don't know where she went. I put her down for a nap in her room earlier & when I went to wake her up she was gone. We've searched the whole house & we can't find her" said Courtney in a shaky voice.

"That's unusual. Where could she be?" asked Timothy.

"We don't know. Let's see if she somehow ended up in your house" said Seth as Andy, Courtney & himself went inside. Judith & Timothy helped them look through their house for Noelle. They checked every room, in every cupboard & behind all the furniture but there was no sign of Noelle anywhere. This caused all of them to panic.

"I'm scared. Noelle could be literally anywhere" said Andy in a scared voice.

"I don't understand how this happened. None of this makes any sense whatsoever" said Courtney as she tried to think of where Noelle could be.

"I doubt she vanished by herself. I have a feeling she was kidnapped" said Judith.

"Maybe she was. I'm not sure who would've taken her though" said Seth.

"Let's check around town. Maybe somebody saw her" said Timothy as he & the others left the house. Just as they came out the front Angel, Elias & Kelly walked by.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Noelle's disappeared & we can't find her anywhere. We think she might've been kidnapped" said Andy with a terrified look on his face.

"Have you called the PAW Patrol for help yet?" asked Elias.

"No not yet. We hadn't gotten to that point" said Courtney.

"We better call Ryder. He can help us find Noelle" said Kelly.

"Good idea. I'm on it" said Seth as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket & called Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout & had just finished eating dinner when the call came through.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder as he smiled politely.

"Ryder, we have an emergency. Noelle disappeared from her bedroom & we can't find her anywhere. We think she's been kidnapped" said Seth in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry we'll find her. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a baby doll toy & caused a pile up in the elevator.

"Sorry. Someone didn't put the baby to bed" said Marshall as he smiled sheepishly. The pups laughed as the elevator rose up towards the observatory. Halfway up they changed into their gear before reaching the observatory where they jumped out & lined up in front of Ryder awaiting instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as he stomped his paw on the ground. Ryder used the Pup Pad to bring down the giant screen.

"Thanks for coming pups. Noelle disappeared from her room after being left to take a nap & it's believed she might have been kidnapped. We must find her & make sure she's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your spy gear to help track Noelle down" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in an enthusiastic tone. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to be ready with your medical gear in case Noelle is hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall in a confident voice. Ryder then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye, I need you to fly overhead & see if you can spot Noelle from above" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye with eagerness in her voice as she did a flip.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist into the air before running over to & sliding down the fireman pole. Chase, Marshall & Skye zipped down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed out. Soon they arrived out the front of the Landon & Nolan households.

"Thanks for coming. I'm getting really freaked out. Noelle could be anywhere" said Andy as he shook in fear.

"Don't worry Andy we'll find her & make sure she's OK. Chase launch your drone. Skye see if you can spot Noelle from the air" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder. Ruff drone" said Chase as his drone deployed. He began flying it around everywhere he could to see if he could spot Noelle. Skye began flying around town also trying to spot Noelle.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"After we got home I put her in her crib for a nap before going to make dinner. When I went to check on her later she was gone. We searched both our & Timothy's houses, but we didn't see her anywhere" said Courtney.

"That's why we called you. We have no idea where she could be right now" said Seth.

"Perhaps we should check out Noelle's room. There might be a clue as to what happened to her" said Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Kelly as she & the others went inside the Nolan household. They proceeded straight to Noelle's room & immediately began searching for clues as to what happened. It was evident that foul play was involved since it would've been impossible for Noelle to climb out of her crib all by herself & nothing was out of place.

"I think whoever took her somehow crept inside the house & left with her without anyone noticing" said Ryder as he tried to piece together the puzzle. Suddenly Angel caught the scent of both Noelle & an unfamiliar person.

"Someone definitely took her. I've picked up their scent. Let's see where it leads" said Angel as she began following the scent with her nose. Everyone followed her as they tried to figure out where Noelle could've gone. The scent trail led them out to the backyard, over the fence & towards the front of the house before heading away from the property.

"We better keep following the scent. It's the only way we'll find Noelle" said Judith.

"Let's go. Every passing moment counts" said Timothy as everyone continued to follow the scents of Noelle & her abductor. The trail took them through town & up to the woods near the camping grounds. This caused confusion amongst them since none of them knew why anyone would take a baby to a wooded area at night.

"I don't get it. Why would Noelle's kidnapper bring her here?" asked Andy as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Maybe they're planning to kill her. We need to find them fast" said Courtney as she began to sweat nervously.

"We must be getting close. Let's keep going" said Seth as everyone continued following the scent trail. At the Satan's Sons' hideout, the entire cult ate the birds & rodents they'd cooked alive. To them it was like a normal meal. The birds & rodents tasted like chicken & beef to them. All of them were excited to finish their meal to begin the ritual. After everyone finished eating they gathered around the pentagram where Noelle lay & began reciting a chant.

"Doliwar Musaku Bozeilla Timas. Dear Lord Satan please appear before us" chanted the cult as they repeated the chant over & over. Eventually Henry signalled for the chant to stop.

"I feel his presence. The ritual can now begin. Light the candles" said Henry.

"As you wish master" said the cult as they proceeded to light the candles. After they were all lit Henry grabbed a dagger & stood over Noelle & the pentagram.

"Lord Satan we have brought you here to deliver a sacrifice to you. This child shall be claimed by you upon death & have her soul taken to hell where she will be a permanent slave to your every demand. In exchange for this sacrifice we ask for you to reward us with supernatural powers that we shall use to do your bidding. The time has come for the sacrifice to be made. Take this child & claim her as your own" said Henry as he raised the dagger & prepared to stab Noelle to death with it. Suddenly the door to the shack was kicked down. The Satan's Sons members turned to see the PAW Patrol at the door.

"Give her back or else" said Ryder in a firm voice.

"Get lost kid. We're about to sacrifice this child to Satan" said Henry as he glared angrily at Ryder.

"LEAVE HER ALONE. WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG. GIVE HER BACK NOW" yelled Andy at the top of his lungs.

"Silence filthy rat. How dare you burst in here & interrupt this ritual. You've got some nerve daring to show up here" said Trey in a hostile voice.

"All of you are going to jail. You Satanist scumbags are dead meat" said Courtney.

"F*ck off bitch. How dare you question our loyalties to Satan" said Henry as he pointed his dagger at Courtney.

"If f you don't give our sister back we'll kill you. What's it going to be?" asked Seth as he growled in anger.

"Brothers destroy them" said Henry as the other cult members grabbed their own daggers & charged towards the PAW Patrol. Angel grabbed her pistol & taser which she began firing at the cult members. The youngest members were struck down & were either killed or incapacitated from being shot or tasered. The older members ducked for cover as they tried to attack.

"Don't be cowards. Come out here & fight" said Elias.

"You're no match for us. Give up & save yourselves all this trouble" said Kelly.

"Never. You dared to trespass on our domain so now we shall punish you. Brothers attack" said Henry as the remaining cult members came out from their hiding places & swung their daggers at everyone. The PAW Patrol ducked & jumped out of the way to avoid being hacked, slashed & stabbed. Elias, Kelly & Ryder performed leg sweeps that knocked the remaining cult members down. Before the cult members had time to get up they had their genitalia stomped on causing them to scream in agony & pain. In doing so they dropped the daggers they were holding allowing the PAW Patrol to confiscate them. Soon all the cult members were either dead or incapacitated to the point they were unable to fight back. Courtney walked over to the pentagram & picked Noelle up as she burst into tears.

"Noelle I'm so glad you're OK. You don't have to worry anymore. The jerks who kidnapped you can't hurt you now. Everything's going to be fine" said Courtney as tears ran down her face. She was glad that they were able to save Noelle in time. Out of all the cult members half were dead & the other half were incapacitated on the ground. The incapacitated cult members were handcuffed & sent to jail while the dead members were properly disposed of. It was later discovered that they'd committed many other rituals of animal & human sacrifice that nobody was even aware about. The surviving cult members all faced either the death penalty or lengthy prison sentences because of the crimes they committed & how old they were at the time. After the remaining cult members were taken away everyone left the woods & headed back into town. They were all relieved that Noelle was OK. As soon as they got back to the Landon & Nolan households Marshall gave Noelle a check-up. Luckily, she was completely unharmed.

"Noelle is fine. She hasn't been hurt in any way" said Marshall in a satisfied voice.

"Excellent. What a way to end the day" said Andy as he sighed in relief.

"I'll say. Hopefully those Satanist punks never get out of jail. They deserve to burn in hell for what they did" said Courtney with disgust in her voice.

"I think it's safe to say that there won't be any Satanic activities happening again here anytime soon" said Elias in a confident manner.

"Agreed. Let's go home. I bet our parents are wondering where we are" said Kelly.

"Just remember whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. See you later" said Ryder as he smiled & waved before Chase, Marshall, himself & Skye headed back to the Lookout. Everyone else proceeded to head home & settle down for the evening. It had been quite a shocking way to end what seemed like a lovely day. As soon as Courtney put Noelle back in her crib she checked everything to make sure that a similar incident would never happen again. After securing the house she went to heat up everyone's dinner. Andy, Courtney & Seth sat at the table eating their soup feeling relieved that Noelle hadn't been hurt & that the cult members were either dead or in jail.

"Out of everything we've been through nothing has been scarier than what happened today. If we hadn't gotten to that shack in time Noelle would've been killed" said Andy as he got a chill down his spine.

"Losing our parents was bad enough. Losing Noelle would've been even worse. I'm not letting any of us slip away that easily" said Courtney in a reassuring voice.

"As long as we remain cautious we'll be fine. We've got lots of friends in town that'll support us no matter what. I'm glad we live in such a close-knit community like this" said Seth as Andy, Courtney & himself continued to eat. After they finished eating & put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher they decided to turn in for the night. The shock they received from the earlier events left them all feeling exhausted. After bathing/showering & changing into their pyjamas Andy, Courtney & Seth hopped into their beds & settled down for the night. As Courtney lay awake she thought about how lucky it was that Noelle was rescued in time.

" _Today was an extremely close call. I'd never live it down if Noelle was senselessly killed by a bunch of devil worshipping maniacs. It'd break my heart to see any of my siblings tragically slip away. I love them all & I'll never let them get badly hurt or killed. I hope mum & dad are proud of me for how well I'm doing raising Andy, Noelle & Seth. 1 day we'll all be happily reunited. Mum & dad are waiting for us to join them & when we do we'll be 1 big happy family together again"_ thought Courtney as she went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
